A mask for swimming, diving, or athletic sports should be waterproof, light-weight, and low friction, and have an aesthetically pleasing design.
A conventional swim mask, shown in FIG. 1, includes a main frame A, an auxiliary frame B, an annular skirt C, and lens (lenses) D in which the skirt C and the lens D are sandwiched and fastened together when the rear main frame A and the front auxiliary frame B are snapped together. A connection between skirt C and lens D is waterproof. Finally, a headband (not shown) is provided between both endpieces of the main frame A. The headband is formed of elastomeric material and its length is adjustable to accommodate users with different head sizes.
However, the prior art has several disadvantages, including: (1) either the main frame A or the auxiliary frame B has a thickness to sufficiently clamp the skirt C and the lens D together therebetween; (2) the swim mask is bulky and thick and in turn increases the weight of the swim mask and thus bears a heavy burden upon a head of a user; (3) a swimmer wearing such a swim mask may not be agile while swimming, diving, etc; and (4) the large and thick swim mask is not visually aesthetic.
Another conventional design has the skirt and the lens formed together in the manufacturing process, which improved the waterproof feature. However, in use, a crack tends to occur at a joining portion of the skirt and the lens after a short period of time. It is understood that lens is hard. Thus, it is difficult to fit a formed skirt and lens in a light, compact frame. As such, commercially available swim masks still have a skirt and lens sandwiched and fastened between main and auxiliary frames that are snapped together.
In view of above, continuing improvements in the exploitation of swim mask are constantly being sought.